FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Get a Lift
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 PAW Patrol episode "Pups Get a Lift". Review Title Card: A standard Rocky title card. Analysis: It’s fine. Scene 1: Rubble and Rocky are helping Mr. Porter by unloading his fruits from his van. Rocky is excited because they get treats for helping. Rocky smells rotten bananas, and throws them in a compost bin. He does a laugh which is amazing. Rubble grabs the last crate of fruit, but it tips on its side, and oranges come out of it, and make Mr. Porter, who has just walked outside, trip and fall. This sends the two meatballs he was carrying flying in the air, with one landing on the plate and one landing on his head. Rocky says “Good catch, Mr. Porter!” Him and Rubble both laugh to end the scene. Analysis: ***, There were a few things I liked in this scene. First off, I get to follow my “I love to see the pups together” cliche. Seeing Rubble and Rocky together in a scene is awesome, because that hasn’t happened yet. Rocky was awesome in this scene, thanks in part to Stuart Ralston (his voice actor). The animations were awesome too. Scene 2: Ryder and Chase are hitting a soccer ball off the garage door, until Ryder gets a call from Jake, who says that the chairlift is broken on his Mountain. He managed to get everyone down except for Katie and Cali, who are stuck on the highest chair. Jake shows Ryder Katie and Cali with his phone. Ryder tells Jake that he’ll help. Ryder calls the pups, as Rocky, Zuma, and Skye all acknowledge the call. Screen focuses on Rocky. Mr. Porter gives Rubble a bag of meatballs. The pups then run toward the Lookout. Mr. Porter slips on an orange, and says “orange you glad it wasn’t a banana peel?” That’s an old joke, but it’s still sort of funny. Analysis: **3/4, Mr. Porter’s line, as well as the story arch, make this scene almost 3 stars. Everything here was plainly solid, and nothing really stood out. Scene 3: Chase, Zuma, then Skye run into the Elevator. Rubble then shows up with the meatballs, but drops the bag right outside of the Elevator. He runs back to get them, as Marshall runs in, crashing into Rubble, sending the meatballs in the air for each of the pups to eat one. Rocky somehow is in the Elevator as well. Marshall says “Most delicious wipeout I’ve ever had!” The pups all laugh. Analysis: *1/2, Rocky must have some sort of teleportation device or something. I re-watched this 4 times to make sure he never entered the Elevator, and I can confirm that we never saw him enter the Elevator. As for anything else, it was all average. Lookout: Rubble makes a comment about enjoying snowboarding. He wants to be chosen to help. Marshall is needed to use his ladder to get Katie and Cali down. Rocky is needed to use his tools from his pup-pack to fix the chairlift. Rubble is shown to be sad when he’s not chosen. Scene 4: The pups all arrive at Jake’s Mountain, as Marshall falls over the side of a small snow-hill that Rocky and Ryder were on. Ryder asks Marshall if he can get down the hill with his truck, as Marshall says “I don’t think so Ryder. It’s too far down and too steep. Sorry.” Awesome line delivery. Ryder says that he knows the pups to help. Rubble is pacing inside of the Lookout saying that he could have helped. Skye laughs, and says that he would snowboard while he was there. Ryder’s call comes in, and says that he needs one more pup to help, as Rubble goes off about how he needs Skye to use her helicopter, but Ryder actually needs Rubble. The animations of Zuma, Skye, and Chase are awesome. Rubble says “Double on the Rubble, I mean, Rubble on the double!” That wasn’t that funny. Rubble then goes down the slide. Analysis: ***, The animations of Chase, Zuma, and Skye, as well as Marshall’s line at the beginning of the scene makes this scene top. Scene 5: Rubble is shown to be driving toward the Mountain. Rocky notices that the cable support wheel is broken. Ryder says that once they get Katie and Cali down, he can use his pup-pack tools to fix the wheel. Katie and Cali are shown to be worried a small amount. Rubble shows up, as Marshall directs him to where Katie and Cali are stuck. Marshall does a backflip on a snowboard, and starts snowboarding down the mountain, until landing on some bumps that makes him tumble the rest of the way down, collecting snow on him the farther he goes down. Rubble then gets his snowboard and starts to go down the mountain. Marshall then crashes into the beam near Katie and Cali, and says “Do not try that at home.” Awesome delivery. Katie asks him if he’s OK, as he says “I’m fine. Just helping you guys get down.” Awesome delivery, yet again. Katie says that she’s starting to shiver, as Rubble snowboards down to Marshall asking him if he’s OK. Ryder says that they will build stairs to make a snow-staircase to get Katie and Cali down. Rubble then starts to make the snow-bricks for the staircase. The staircase is done, as Ryder helps Katie get down. A lot of people took notice on how Ryder took her hand to help her get down their staircase. Cali goes into a craze, and jumps onto Katie’s head, until falling down the staircase, and crashes into Marshall, sending them both tumbling down the hill. Katie and Ryder go down to ask Cali and Marshall if they are OK, as Marshall says “I’m not much of a snow-pup.” They all laugh. Rocky is using his pincers, and successfully fixes the chairlift wheel. Katie thanks Ryder for helping her and Cali. Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Katie, Ryder, Jake, and Cali all go snowboarding, as different clips are shown of them doing so. The end of the episode comes when Marshall and Cali both do a backflip off a snow-cliff and go crashing down the hill, with everyone laughing. Analysis: ***, Marshall was awesome in this scene. So many awesome lines really help the rating here. Final Analysis I'll give it a 5.5 out of 10. That's a very standard score for an episode. Nothing really stood out, except for Marshall and his awesome lines as well as Ryder and Katie. People starting to ship them after this episode based on the last scene. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Marshall - Gave so many awesome lines in this episode. 2. Rubble - More snowboarding for him! 3. Jake - So awesome to see him again. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.688 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode